Wondering Angel
by Brown-Coat-John
Summary: Roughly a year after BDM. Follows a new Crew with new challenges in the verse following the wake of the Miranda broadwave.I own the Characters and Plot some of the ships, but the Verse is Joss's. Comments and Reviews welcomed and wanted.M for safety.
1. Last Flight of the Angels Hammer

Once long ago humans lived on earth but there numbers became so many the earth could no longer sustain them, So they left earth to find a new home. That they did.

They came to a new solar system with many planets and many moons. Each one of them was Terra-formed to be new homes for humans, New Earths, a process that took decades. When complete the colonization began. The inner planets formed the Alliance, and held themselves high over the outer worlds who they viewed as savage and uncivilized. They sought to control all in this new system, all the worlds under alliance control. The War was devastating. The outer worlds called the Independents or Brown Coats, lost many and fought true but eventually fell to the Alliance at the Battle of Serenity Valley.

The higher ups of the Brown Coats called the battle a loss and surrendered with ships still in the air and soldiers still rockside. We still had a fighting chance. And after that those of us that were unlucky to not have died for our cause were captured and held for varying lengths of time.

When the surrender was called I didn't want to believe it. I was a pilot in the 82 Air Combat and Troop Support Battalion, Angels of the Black. On board one of our mid-bulk transport ships modified for aerial and space combat, Firefly class, name Angel's Hammer. I miss that ship.

We got the call on the Broad wave, and the fire stopped, both sides were confused. 'What do we do now', was the thoughts on our side, and a shocked 'We won?' was theirs. Me and my mates we looked at each other, then to the captain.

"What do we do, Cap'n. We still got people rockside." Hunter my copilot said, scared. Like everything he believed in, all of his world came tumbling down.

The Captain just stood there and Hunter said," We cant leave'm to die."

The captian looked around at his bridge crew: Lt Hunter, my co-piolt, our com officer Sgt Remerez, and me, Jackson Fauss Lt. I was stuck. I couldn't believe what was happening. I had nothing left but the Brown Coats, I was from a now Black rock, Shadow.

The Alliance bombed my home; all I loved cared for and all that I initially fought for, Gone. Then I had my hatred and my crew and my fellow brown coats. Then the call… and now I have NOTHING.

Sgt Remerez spoke next," Cap'n Andrews, Sir? What are your orders?"

The Captain looked like me lost in the crushing nothing of your world falling in on you. That's when I broke.

"Hunter, bring up all weapons, If were ta surrender to the rutten Alliance were doing it swing'n. Cap, with all r'spect ya need to sit down and strap in." I reached over to the ships comm. Box," All hands we go'n in, Roberts I need ev'ything you can give me. We're gonna cause a lil' mischief."

I was now committed to my course of action. I pulled out a gold chain with a cross on it and ripped it off. "s'rry dad, mom," I kissed it and whispered" I'm sorry I failed. I love you." With that I threw it off to the deck.

The Captain woke up about this time the reality of the futility of it all and the conciouse working against each other. Like mine, his conciouse won out," Hunter Target the lead ships thrusters, try and cause a reaction to take'm out. Fauss you keep us in one piece, use the mounted gun on the nose to take out anything directly in front of us. Remerez start to broadcast a pirate code, if the High ups want to stop being Brown coats, LET'M." He took a step back, his eyes wild and mirroring mine lost and angree and wild. He took a seat at a rigged captains chair behind me and let out his last official statement as a member of the Independent Army Air and Space Corps, "This is our last stand." he said solemnly his eyes softened then hardened fast and tight and said "This is the Last flight of the Angel's Hammer."

* * *

I wake up from my dream, my nightmare. That was the day I truly lost everything, everything… but my hate.

Here I am nearly 8 years later and I look out my cockpit window to the world that took so much from me. I am back, back over the sky's of Hera and that blackened chared strip of dirt and death, Serenety Valley.


	2. Hera, Bread basket of the Verse

"This is Wren transport, Shadow, captain Jackson Fauss calling, Hera. Hera reply." I called down to the planet. Requesting a landing to refuel and hopefully find work. Don't know why I'm back on this god forsaken rock.

A voice came over the radio. An older gentlemen by the sound of it, with a gruff yet gentle voice." Transport Shadow, this is Hera."

"Hera I am requesting landing for refuel and supply."

"Well son your clear for landing. There are ports open in Serenity View's port, and in Grainhal. I'd take Grainhal, more ships go in 'n out of there, the port fee's dang near nutt'n."

I smirk a little he cant see it, garram vid' went out weeks ago... I should fix that. " Thanks, Grainhal it is. This is Shadow making approach, in to Grainhal port."

"Have a good'n son. Hera out." And the radio and fuzzy screen went black.

Grainhal is the main port town of Hera, ships come here to transport grain and other produce and crops from here to every corner of the verse, though that's just the cover story. Most of it gets redirected to the Core planets. It was the same on Shadow.

My mom and her kin were grain farmers, taught me the trade, but I wanted to be in the black with my dad. He was a pilot, one of the best. Married my mom against granddads wishes though that soon changed though when dad got his own mid-bulk transport, Camel class, a strange looking craft with good cargo space and real good fuel economy but not great on speed. But what ever the old bird was or wasn't, dad loved her, almost as much as mom. Named it aft'r her too. His kin ran one of the transport companies on Shadow, when he married mom the tow businesses joined up made us one of the wealthier families on the rock. And the only one that could ship its own stock.

The plan for me was to go in as a pilot when I was old enough. Lot a good plans do, huh.

When I as ground side I decided to go and look for a job or a pub. Maybe both.

Walking down the streets you could tell this was a mostly farm'n place. Every vendor was a-sell'n produce and stuff for grow'n the produce. Sad to say I feel at home in this environment, Ships and farmers. Reminded me of home. I stopped every now and again when things looked of interest. But bein a pilot out a work and look'n don't take no one long to try n' push me along my way.

Hard to find work these days I been doing odd jobs here and there most stick'n to the outer worlds, since I have an empty hold hope'n I can find me some work.

I start ask'n about here and there, " Scuse me, mam, sir. I'm look'n for persons in need of a ship, and an empty hold."

Had a few interesting offers but none that would even pay the next port'n fee. So kept a-walk'n. I haven't had this much trouble finding a job since I go out of that prison when the war ended.

Work wasn't to be found for a young browncoat stuck in the core. I eventually got a job as a mechanic for a small shipping company that did a little under the table dealings, what did I care, anything against the alliance was good in my eyes. Eventually I was trusted with my own route from Sinon to Boros and back. Every now 'n ag'n they send me to Londinum. I always got the creeps. Alliance every where looking every were at everything, it made me a might twitchy.

I started to learn how to hack as a result of being stuck in the core. It got me out of some tight spots before. The only things I still carry around of those days are my data book and a few electronic lock friers. I almost got caught by the alliance on one trip, wont go into details, be it enough to say the job went south. That's how I acquired my ship actually. I stole it reset some of the systems so it was like an entirely new ship, to those that don't know better. I had to sacrifice a lock frier to reset it all. But I aint nothing if I'm not resourceful.

Found my way out to some old familiar places, around the back corners of the verse. Even found my way back to Shadow, tempted to land where the old homestead was, thought better of it though not having any radiation protection. Bring me back round to the present.

I was talk'n to an older gentlemen on a deal, delivering some grain for a mite cheaper then the actual shipping companies. When a strange man came over to me, "I hear you're a pilot." He stated in a voice that was a mixed accent of core and outer worlds, "I might have a need for your talents."

I know I'm needing to be a tad more wary of this but I need the coin, "You have a job?"

The man smirked, "If your interested."

"Mama dint raise just any fool now. I'll hear ya out but I aint gonna make any promises. I never walk from a potential job. Works hard 'nough to find for men like me."

He sized me up a bit, taken notice of my obvious choice of brown in my wardrobe, examined my old unit patch and crew patch I keep on my flight jacket. "I have work that's right down your ally, sir. If you'll come my way." He gestured me to a small bar at the corner of the street. "There" and he followed the nod and began to stroll.

I nodded and followed the suit.

We entered the dirty old Bar in the port town of Grainhal; named so clever the Drunken Farmer. If the place looked like gose from the outside then the inside, well there aint a colored enough word in the verse to descried this.

Walking in to the bar there was a first the smell most recognizable of beer and smokes. A long bar along the back of the large room partly exposed an older over weight man, in a stained white button down and a black apron. A pair of glasses adorned his wide cautious face and a scare trailed from his right eye to the ear on the same side. He was cleaning a glass and talk'n to a patron of the bar, farmer by the cloths all I could tell from the back. There were tables dott'n the floor here and there most of them filled, with various folks have'n a good time. The suit led me to a booth table in the back corner, were there was another, slightly younger man in a tux tryin' his luck with one of the bar maids; Smoothed-back hair, a look of a moneyed individual, and that same mixed accent looked as he was doin well till he caught a glance at us walkin in.

"if you'll please excuse me dear, I have business to discuss," he handed her a tip with a wink, and she walked off. "So my associate here says you're a pilot looking for work, is this fact?" I nodded," please speak boy, this light is terrible."

"This is fact. I'm lookin for work if you have some for me to have." I said with a wary tone. I always had a hard time trustin core worlders, even if they weren't for the alliance. And the factt that I wasnt getting the ussual vibes off of him had me scratchin my head more. "is, there, any to be had?"

"Yes, there is but I have a college that is in need of a pilot to run some jobs for him. Some might be a little questionable if the alliance were to know but I'm guessing you haven't a problem with that." He said him to eyeing my choice of brown. He too too notice of the patches, he shocked, more then shocked but truly amazed dispite the cool composier masking his face. I do wish it was writen on his face but it wasnt. Its just the vibe. "I had friends in your old unit in the war, I'm amazed any of there numbers are still among the living." he said cocking an eyebrow as her stared for a moment longer.

"If that's what ya want ta be callin. I'm just breathing myself. Where's your friend and did you have a job for me?"

"My friend will contact you when you deliver my goods to him on Boros. I need your docking number to have it delivered to your ship. You will be compensated well for this." He held out his hand and smiled, "do we have a deal?"

I took his hand firm in mine," deal, I leave as soon as I get refueled."

"Good in the mean time," he gave a wave to the bar maid who had apparently been watching, "join me for a drink?"

"Sounds good." I grin and order a few shots of rum straight and a rum and cola to chase it.

Right at an hour later I was sittin back in my chair preparing for preflight and factoring in a course for boros. If this friend has work thats good. I gotta keep flying, even if the jobs get a lil' less then legal. On that note I'm gonna need a more dependable ship. I'll hit the junk yards when I get there. Being a ship yard there will be enough of a choice to be efficient.

My radio buzzed to life, " Mr. Fauss the cargo is secured in you hold," it was the tux guy, that weird accent all but singing over the comm as he was fell'n mighty pleased with himself.

"Thank you, I'll be off your rock in mere moments."

"Very well, good flying" The radio buzzed off.

I looked up at the blue sky over Hera, something didn't feel right.

_A.N.: Third person narrator. Enter new character._

A feeling that was well warranted.

Looking out on to the old worn shipping ports of grainhal stood a figure. He was looking through a pair of binoculars, dressed in black body armor, and black combat pants of a alliance shadow operative. He sneered as the Wren class-ship _Shadow_ left the atmosphere. He looked down a wrist, to a small compact computer. "Target leaving Hera, 1300hrs, on route to Boros. Will be resuming pursiut as soon as transportation is procured." He had two hand guns on each hip as well as a straight edged katana slung over his shoulder. His skin was tanned and his dark-eyes narrowed as he searched over the port looking for a promising vessel with witch to make his chase. To his dismay most were nothing more then old transport vessels, a few alliance shuttles here and there but other then that nothing he thought he could use.

"This chase requires a lower profile ship then those i'm accustomed I believe" He said as he grinned evilly as he walked towards the intended group of docks, pulling a black trench coat over his torso hiding his weapons and body armor. "This should prove a most interesting chase."

As the dark figure stalks the docks, searching and asking questions of various residence about ships and their ease of repair and maintenance. Not satisfied with any of the answers he was receiving. He took a watchful position in an unoccupied ally. He pulled his computer to his face again, " Transportation proving more difficult to find then previously expected. I have lost enough time on this minor errand, stealing a ship soon." He clicked a small button on his wrist, to deactivate the data recorder. He started walking to the nearest dock as a chirp sounded from his 'watch'. He pressed another small button, "Yes?"

A small screen flickered as a face of an man appeared on the screen. He wore aface of panic and worry. As if someone was chasing him and he couldn't be in one spot for too long. His long brown hair was a mess and looked as stressed as the rest of him, his eyes werent even on the screen and were bloodshot and held the dark bags of a long night.

"Cody? Is that you? Where are you? Something's happened?" A voice came from the tiny screen on his wrist. He backed further into the ally so as to not attract attention. The brown haired mans nostriled were flared as if he had been running and was out of breath, and he haistily threw on some sunglasses.

"Kory, calm down. You shouldn't have called me here. All communications are monitored."

" I don't care. Cody they've killed them all. I need to hide, I'm next."

"What? Who killed Who?"

"I don't know they came when I was at work the news on the cortex said they linked the murder of your family to me and some people in army uniforms came in while I was at work and killed my family. They didn't care that the surveillance strips were on they just came in and.. "

"Kory where are you?"

"I'm hiding from the police in one of the crowded sectors of the city. I need to get out of here.?"

"GOSE, Go to my house I'll unlock it from here. I'm sorry they said that they would not attack my personal life." 'This is what I get for wanting to retire' "When your in the house look in the kitchen find the oven and enter the numbers 0894 on the pad and then enter, it will open a small locked safe grab the credit cards and the id in there, it will imprint with the picture of the person that inputs the code. show it to someone and they will think you're an operative. Make your way to the coordinates I'm sending you I'll meet you there. I must leave now every moment I'm on they will track the communication back to who ever I'm talking to. "

"Thanks, Zi gin." And the screen went blank.

He stopped staring at his wrist and looked concerned then went back to the hardened determination he normally wears. "This makes things complicated. I need to go."

Moments later a firefly transport roared out of the docks and broke atmo.


	3. The ghost of Angels

_A.N. = Fair warning I switch narrations from the first person with Jack to the limited third person for the Operative which this story fallows a bit more._

Now for those what dont know, Boros is an awful long ride in a vessel as small as _Shadow._ Weren't for music and working out some, I would develop a tad bit of a leak in the brain-pan as it were. People deal with the quiet in other ways them is mine, and deal is what I do to keep flyin'. Even though I'm not feeling like the brightest of folks at present due to the very simple fact that, I just took a job smuggling for a man I don't know. And taking from one ya hardly know ain't what people call sane, or smart. But a jobs a job and I have a need to eat some time in the next week. All I real could hope for was that this job paid out and that all goes smooth. Though it never do.

And as I thinking on that and was reaching for my meager rations the lights went out in the cockpit and main cabin area. In fact the lights all over the ruttin ship were out.

"Ah yah, gorramin lights," I say stumbling from my bunk in the back corner of the cockpit and found the pilots chair. "this ain't a power failure, I still got thrust bein' generated, an' life support n gravity." I say as I think out loud. "This is why I need to bring on a full time mechanic, I missed something." I turn in my chair, and reach my hand in to a storage compartment and feel around. "Where's my rutten data-book." I feel around a bit more before I find the familiar smooth surface of my data-book. "Ah. Now let try an trouble shoot this." I pull out a stylus and a connector cable and plug it into a port on the main console, and turned on the screen of the data book.

Instantly a welcome screen flashed on. "Voice print recognition, required." Chimed a female electronic voice.

" Jackson Fauss."

"Welcome, Lieutenant Fauss." I look at the screen with a bit of contempt. My old boss was an old undercover browncoat that got stranded in the core at wars end. When he had the book made he had it programed to always recognize my military rank.

The book went to a start screen. I took the stylus out I click on the icon used to represent my ship hacking software, meant to interact with the computer systems on any know ship in the alliance database, even the big old cruisers. Even found the coding for an Ark once didn't keep that seeing as i'll never need to steal one. Or even work on one. This software can be used as a diagnostic system as well which makes it infinitely useful. As long as I have good connection to a terminal.

That's the only problem with this hacking business is that to do any good on any ship of good size I need to be in direct connect to the main computer terminal. Or else the redundancy of the firewalls, and not to mention any security personnel that be hanging about could muck up any job. Though truth be told, its not impossible and its very doable, I just wouldn't recommend it on anything alliance'y.

After fumbling around in the dark cabin to jack into the main computer, I click on the box that indicates im hacking into a Wren class transport. A few creative key strokes and im in the computer and accessing the diagnostic screens. In moments I have a read out of systems injured and whole list of others that are just fine. "No problems, Huh? Weird wonder why the lights went out?" I reached over and pressed the switch that turns on the cockpit lights, and behind me a relay blows with a loud pop and sparks fly into the darkened room.

"What the hell." I jump up in my seat a little and turn and see where the pop had come from. "Rutten hell" I look down at the updated screen. " so an auxiliary power relay is blown... source?" I click on the little line of text to bring up a new menu. I click on the locate option. The computer opened a new window showing me a schematic of the ship and a cross-hair on the location where the relay cup link is located. "well this is just shiny."

Oh Hera in the town of Grainhal. A dark figure stalks the docks, searching and asking questions of various residence about ships and ease of repair. Not satisfied with any of the answers he was receiving. He take a watchful position in an unoccupied ally. " Transportation proving more difficult to find then previously expected. I have lost enough time on this minor errand, stealing a ship soon." He clicked a small button on his wrist. A chirp followed from his watch. He pressed another small button, "Yes?"

"Cody? Is that you? Where are you? What happened?" A voice came from the tiny screen on his wrist. He backed further into the ally so as to not attract attention. On the screen was a man with light brown hair and a pair of dark glasses on. He wore a face full of emotions; anger fear worry, dread. The nostrils on his wide nose flared as he was walking out of breath.

"Kory, you shouldn't have called me here. They track all communications."

" I don't care, they've killed all of them Cody I need to hide."

"What? Who killed Who?"

"I don't know they came when I was at work the news on the cortex said they linked the murder of your family to me and some people in army uniforms came in while I was at work and killed my family. They didn't care that the surveillance strips were on they just came in and.. "

"Kory where are you?"

"I'm hiding from the police in one of the crowded sectors of the city. I need to get out of here.?"

"Go to my house I'll unlock it from here. I'm sorry they said that they would not link this to anyone but me. This is what I get for wanting to retire. When your in the house look in the kitchen find the oven and enter the numbers 0894 on the pad and then enter it will open a small locked safe grab the credit cards and the id in there show it to someone and they will think you're an operative. Make your way to the coordinates I'm sending you I'll meet you there. I must leave now every moment I'm on they will track the communication back to who ever I'm talking to. "

"Thanks bye." And the screen went blank.

He stopped staring at his wrist and looked concerned then went back to the hardened determination he normally wears. "This makes things complicated. I need to go."

Moments later a firefly transport roared out of the docks and broke atmo.

"Goddess Finally!" I shout at the sight of Boros through the cockpit windows at last.

After a weeks flight and a few minor malfunctions later, I was entering into high orbit over Boros.

Walking over to the console from my bunk were I was woken up by alarms telling me Boros was closing in, I sit down in y chair and flip off the annoying sirens and buzzing and fumble with picking up the comm box. I find a note attached to the little black box that was my comm, don't know how i didn't notice it on Hera. Or the week following. In it was a specific frequency to call when I reached Boros. I entered in the code and started my broadcast.

"Boros this is Wren class transport Shadow."

"Rodger that shadow," a voice came over the comm. in a most unusual accent." We were expecting you an hour ago. Run into trouble? "

I thought about it for a moment, he meant alliance patrols and the like im sure, "no more 'n usual. Slight twitch with the electrical but its good. Requesting landin' coordinates."

" Coordinates are following broadcast you are clear." With that I made my decent on to the dusty rock of Boros.

After landing safely on the planet surface and make my way to the cargo area to prepare for the unload. My wrens been modified so that the cargo hold is a permanent part of its body. The bulk of these ships are small little cargo haulers that hold maybe bout 10 tons of cargo at absolute max, standard about five tons though. With two thirty degree swivel fusion thrusters on either side of the main body of the craft and a grave thruster on its aft quarter. They ain't to fast but it moves and thats all I need, well needed if this job goes well and they have some more work need doing I'm gonna need a bigger ship. I take the step downs to the base of the tiny ship to open the cargo ramp, and get this shindig started and over with.

The door to my hold is one that needs opening from the outside after a sufficient cooling time that is. But being exposed to the heat and cold of spaceflight and vacuum sealed to boot it has developed a bit of a stick. So after a few tries at opening it and some snickers coming from the dock workers coming to unload I get her open. I was told by an acquaintance once that I should look into getting that fixed, I always said it was better then no stick at all. The door finally opened and the loading ramp lowered, I take my steps into the hold and step to the side and let the men get to work and just enjoy the fresh air, well fresher then whats in my ships processors, and the slight spring breeze blowing through the docks. The dock yard here was on the outskirts of a little town, type of place that looks peaceful and nice, but looks deceive. A man that was waiting in the shade of a near by building walked up to me.

He was tall and dark skinned wearing a pair of dark glasses that didn't look like they even allowed for sight. He had a wide nose and prominent lips, and a scar that went from atop the left eye to the center of his head. He nodded at me and waved over to the building. He flashed a grin as if trying to make me more comfortable with not knowing anything going on.

I was bout to offer him my hand and say my greetings when a small caravan of hover mules and men came our way. They parked there craft and started to pack up the already unloaded cargo while others helped the men still crawling about in my hold. One of the men that was dressed slightly nicer in a pair of clean coveralls and a badge that read shift foremen on it asked, "This that delivery from Hera?"

"It is." I reply

"Good." with that he got to work along with the rest of them. More just barking orders and assisting those that looked like they needed it.

I turn my attention to the big man that was still of to the side of my door way. " I assume your one of two things friend. Your either a hired man that is sent to make sure the hired men don't steal from the boss or you is the boss. Which, my I ask, is the current?" I said hoping not to sound to much like a dick.

He just turned his eyes to me and said nothing. With them glasses on couldn't tell if he was trying to enter into a stare down or just giving me his attention. The vibe I got said he was amused with the question as if there was a joke to be made, though his posture and face didn't say anything. I backed down the question. "Never mind, I'm a new guy shouldn't be ask'n no questions that gets in the way. I would how ever like to inquire as to the nature of the job I was told 'bout."

Then the man smiled not a big toothy mind, but a smile none the less, which took me for a surprise, he let that amusement show through after all. "A man of business. That's good the boss likes that." He said really surprising me with the neutrality of the accent.

I took the compliment, "What ever keeps me flyin'. Not to be gettin' sentimental but its all men like m'self got."

He looked down at the old brown uniform that every perspective employer seems so interested in, "and a risk taker too, wearing brown."

"Just cause the war stopped don't mean we're gone. I plan on bein buried in it."

"A genuine browncoat that still 'wears the brown' as it were. My this is good for you indeed, the boss will approve. The information on the next job will be given to you soon. I suggest you get any supplies you need for a trip to Greenleaf. the boss wants to meet you to discuss" he paused and picked his words, " discuss company policy." With that he handed me a bag of platinum and he and the men left, my hold mow empty I left to go out for supplies and parts. I Need to get to fixing stuff, guess its to a scrap yard for me.

I found a scrap yard not but a klick away from the landing spot went. Homey little place a house of two stories out front of a mass of scrap metal parts and gutted ships. I bet any little kid-lets wondrin about love to play in that. I walked into a door on the house that advertised they were open for business so I could get the ok to go and dig through the scrap.

I took my steps inside the modestly furnished but clean scrap-house and called out, "hello, anyone home?"

An older man, kind of the jovial looking sort wearing an old pair of coveralls came out of the back covered in black engine grease. He took station behind the business counter on seeing me there and asked in a kind surprisingly youthful sounding voice," Can I be help'n ya, son?"

"Ya might bein able to. I'm in need of parts, mind if I shop 'round?"

"No go on ahead, just bring me what it is your wantin to buy." he looked at me as if wondering if I could be trusted to do as he had asked. To busy to see to it himself.

"Scouts honor," I held up the sign and laughed at the little joke. But that seamed to placate him enough as he gave me a kind smile and did an about-face and walked out of the room saying, "I'll be holdin' ya to it, Son."

I walked around the yard for a bit. Looking for parts that would be useful to have and those that could maybe made useful. The yard wasn't anything special as far as these type of yards go it did deal with whole ships that was a bit odd, most places didn't do ships. Shuttles sure but this place had bulk antiqued vessels that looked as if they could still be able to fly, or like they were usable enough to get along for another few months if pushed into service. After looking around for a bit and finding everything useful I realized I couldn't haul it all by my lonesome. I was going to need to borrow the use of some equipment to get the buffer-panels and other assorted parts to Shadow. So I went about in search of the old man to get permission to use the magnetic lifter to shop had to get the buffer panel from the bottom of a heap. I was just waved on by the old man who was busy in his work cleaning a compressor for an engine. I took that as permission given.

When I got up to the high control seat I found that I could see the entire yard. There were ships to the east and north or the yard in there own lot wrapping around the yard, and all around me was a scrap yard with the house sitting about 70 meters to the south. I looked over the ship yard as I started up the lifter and was given a sight I didn't expect. Some thing I didn't expect to see ever again in this lifetime or in another hundred years.

A firefly Midbulk transport, but not the cargo hauler model, the blockade runner. And not just any other firefly. It was my Firefly. It was the Hammer.

"The Angels Hammer!?"


	4. Angels Final Dance in the Sky

Captain Andrew's word rang over the ships comm., inspiring all of us from the maintenance crew to the medic. We knew what we were in for and that this would most like be our inevitable end. And then The Captain gave his final set of orders to us all.

"Fauss your takin' us in, you do it fast n' do it hard. Hunter, the first ship you get good fire solution on, you FIRE. Remerez, You broadcast coded alpha to the rest of the fleet, you let them know were not going down with out a fight. All right Boys given hell!"

I took her in full thrust straight down the throat of an alliance gun boat. Stupid alliance bastards didn't know what was going on. By the time they realized that we were still tryin to gain offensive it was to late for that ship.

Hunter Had one of the best shots ever seen. He launched a volley that struck the gun boat through the cockpit glass, which for all intents killed the boat. It was at that time that the rest of the Alliance started opening fire on us. I ducked and weaved behind the downed gun boat usen' it as a shield 'gainst most of the in comin'. Rest barely missed us but close don't count in the black, not with kinetic shells. Bout this time the rest of the brown coats opened fire on all other alliance ships, our final stand was being shared, our medic ships took the chance to high tail it out of there with a few escorts.

I took the ship and headed to the next closest ship, an alliance cruiser. A big massive monstrosity that don't have no place in the sky. I maneuvered the Hammer so that we were looking at the ships fusion engines, giving hunter a chance to take out the ship with a few well placed missiles. The missiles hit the massive ships engines and triggered a chain reaction in there reactor core causing most of the ship to go with the engines. It was down for the count. This is where the shit hit the fan.

Before we got to the cruiser it managed to launch a squadron of Asrevs to intercept us.

"Fauss can you get us behind them?" Hunter yelled from in front of me.

"I think" I say as I pull up the nose and enter into a flip to do a turn fast, and hope stay just in front of the fighters fire. On the down the view of the battle field was then forever burned into our eyes.

Our friends and allies were scattered here and there our large cruisers were on fire and being pulled into orbit ripped apart from the planets gravity. I didn't notice it at that time but Remerez had thrown his head piece to the deck, hearing a hundred friends die isnt exactly inspiring. The rest of our ships were on fire or in pieces. As I was coming down back toward the Asrev's another firefly I recognized as one from our unit, the Heavens Wrath, was hit exploding into a fire ball.

Coming down onto the Asrev's our flank was raked with gun fire, damaging the bulb. A call came in to the cock pit. "Capt'n the infirmary's been hit and is leaking atmo. Have it plugged as well as its gonna get." The frantic voice yelled.

"Roger, that. Hunter take out those shuttles!" The Capt'n barked.

At that moment a missiles hit the starboard side making the ship lurch. "Report," The Capt'n roared.

Remerez answered first," the starboard hull has a breach, no chance of patching it. Carol and Gergory were in the back hold when we were hit, they aren't responding. We have internal sensors down all through the aft section."

Hunter replied next after taking out three of the Asrev's," Down to 8 more volleys of missiles."

My turn," Partial lose of thrust and a decrease in horizontal control. All displays are off."

"All right, Fauss head to the nearest cruiser, if were goin' out were goin' to make a sizable dent."

I made the course correction and punched the thrust , Hunter launched all we had left at the cruiser hitting one of thee monstrous towers causing a hole that didn't look like not more then a dent.

We were heading in strong when we started to slow and power was lost. The Cockpit went dark and then the emergency lights shown bright and red.

"What Happened? Were we hit with an EMP?" The Capt'n said frantic and bewildered

"No sir, sensors were down there was no way to detect this, we had a fuel leak and now were dead in the water." Remerez chimed in.

The cruiser opened up fire on us when the last of our comrades came in and took position between us. The gunboat a monster by comparison to our tiny firefly, took up an attack posterior to the cruiser.

"What… What are they doing?" Hunter asked.

A second later, the gunboat erupted into a flash or fire and shrapnel.

The Angel's Hammer? HERE? IN One piece? How is that Possible? I thought it was scraped and sold part by part.

Confused excited amazed nostalgic I'm not sure which one I feel the most but it is overwhelming. I jump from the crane controls and sprint over to the ship I had called home more then 7 years ago.

The cargo load door was open and but the ramp not fully extended. I hop up onto the gangplank and start my mind flip down memory lane.

I was in the primary hold looking' at the damage of that memorable battle so long ago.

"I see you found my favorite collectors piece. This here was the last independent ship to stop fighting at the battle over Hera on Unification day. Lot of people lost there life that day. Say this one ship took out an alliance flagship and badly damaged another. One hell of a fighter this one."

I turn to find the old man from the inside looking in through the the door. I stood and stared at him wide eyed and bewildered. "You BOUGHT the Angel's Hammer?"

He looked scared at my reaction not sure exactly why I responded like that I guess. "Yep sure did. Weren't Cheap neither. Alliance military auction."

My shock was wearing off and anger is what replaced it. 'How dare he turn my home into a garramin ship in a bottle.'

I pulled out one of the few weapons I keep on my person, a combat knife I keep hidden under the jacket but in quick reach.

"Now son you put that up. Don't need be cause'n no undo fuss."

I collected my self, shook it off. "Fine I'll put it up." I did and continued on to my tour. The old man hopped up and followed.

I made my way to the mess hall, now in shambles of what it used to be. The table was all that remains unbroken. The old cooking supplies still there to, though looked like they hadn't been used in quite a long time, obvious I guess being' in the scrap yard. The old man just followed me.

I stopped on my way to the bridge to see my old bunk. I stopped and stared at my door placing my hand over my name, still in red.

"The door on that un' is sealed seems the person had a lock on it. Hadn't time to break it."

"It needs the right combination." I said looking at the lock I installed many years ago. I dusted off the numbers on the old combo lock and start imputing my old code. "0-7-5-3-9-6" I said out loud opening my old room when I was done. The hatch piratically hissing as it slid open reveling the ladder down into the small cabin.

" How did you know that?"

I just turned and looked at him as I descended in to my old quarters.

I slid down and had my first look around in years, it was for the most part as I left it amazingly. The bunk's mattress was on the floor against the opposite wall as the bed. The toilet was half deployed from the wall and several of my old uniforms were on the floor. I bent down to pick up my uniforms when I noticed under the old mattress was a capture I hadn't seen in a very long time. I picked it up, my shock renewed.

It was a picture of my old home stead with my family and the neighbors from back on Shadow. Even though the neighbors live several klicks away we were close friends. Especially me and their boy Malcome, he was older then me by several years but we would play together in between his schooling. He left to be a soldier in the war early on heard he was a Sergeant once before I joined hadn't seen him since then. It was picture of us all under the old porch of my granddads place. Us all holding drinks and talking. My favorite picture of the family, Dad was there holding the youngest brother of mine and mom and Ms. Reynolds talking. Malcome and I were talking he was eying my sister with youthful lust. Happier days.

The old man came down the ladder after a bit and found me looking at the old capture. "Son, who are you?"

I looked at him my eyes on the verge of tears and stood up. "Lieutenant Jackson Fauss, sir." I started to extended my hand out to him. The man looked as if he was looking at a ghost as he reached out and took my hand. He had finally put the pieces together. Weren't hard, my name was still on the door.

He grabbed my hand tentatively then fiercely shaking it. " Jackson Fauss of course. WOW a hero of the war in my scrap yard."

" Ain't no hero." I said ripping my hand from his grasp. "I was a pilot, and a soldier. Doin my job for my cause." The other men they were heroes, I keep that to myself in honor of the dead.

"Still the pilot of the Angels Hammer its an honor, if there's any thing you need you let me know."

"I need to be left alone." I said not trying to seem to hostel but not hiding' my feeling's neither.

"Yes sir, I'll be in the shop if'n you be need'n me."

"Thanks."

I continued through my old things finding things I thought we lost forever. My guns for one, desperate in need of a clean but usable and mine. Calahan s22 semi-auto .45 pistols, best an old rancher could buy.

I was apparently in there for longer then I thought cause long about 2000 hours the old man came back out and found me with his flashlight handy. I was dusting my old brown duster off and picking up my twin butterfly swords and examining them. The still shown bright, specially made out of the hull of my first big kill in the war. The alliance gun boat Xi Xiao, Its gleaming armor made blades of every make for my entire unit but these special for me, My captain insisted.

"Lt. Fauss you still in there?" He called down.

"I'm here. Welcome to my home." putting the sword in their sheath's I gestured around even though he couldn't yet see.

He climbed on down, "Ain't you hungry, my wife makes a good meal even if'n it is packaged protein night."

I couldn't help but smile at the offer. "sure, thanks." I looked down at my old things covered in dust of a little less then a decade. "I'm taking it with me sir."

He looked at me, "of course its your stuff. By all means."

"No sir I mean the ship I'm takin' my ship."

He didn't much like that but the didn't seam surprised. "She don't fly had to tow her here. Some battle damage made her derelict."

"A missile hit the starboard hull and left a sizable bit miss'n. Cut the fuel line in the process. That's why we stopped fighting, other wise she would have taken two flag ships instead of one."

He had to think about that for a second and then," Oh, really. So I am look'n at a ghost."

"In a manner of speak'n. If your serious bout the supper. I invite you to eat on my boat."

"Your boat?"

"My home."

"We'll talk over dinner."

"Deal."

In the old mans house we all sat at a table, his wife and little girl and him. And like he said it was packaged protein.

"So you were in the war for independence?" His wife asked me.

"Yes madam. I was."

"I bet you have stories you could tell don't you?" She pushed a bit further. She doesn't want to hear the stories I have to tell.

"No, madam no stories for a table as this."

She looked at me for a moment, "Why I bet your not much more then 26 you must have been just a babe?" Goddess what's with the questions?

"Right on the button," I say right as I take a bite of her barbequed protein. Not bad for packaged.

"Hun stop bothering the boy an let'm eat." I turn and nod slight.

We eat in silence till I push my plate away." That was real nice madam, sir you and I have business to tend to when your ready. "


End file.
